Object Shows in different languages
NOTICE: THIS ARTICLE IS NOT FINISHED YET. Battle for Dream Island Afrikaans: Stryd vir Droom Eiland Albanian: Beteja për Ëndrra Ishull Arabic: معركة جزيرة الحلم Aragonese: Luitar de porque Dream Island Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար երազի կղզու Assamese: প্রচাৰাভিযান সম্পদ মধুকৰ প্ৰতিচ্ছবি নাম Azerbaijani: Döyüş üçün Yuxu Ada Basque: Borrok Ametsa Irla Belarusian: бітва за Остров Дрім Bengali: স্বপ্নের দ্বীপ জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Snova Otok Bulgarian: Битката за Дрийм Айлънд Catalan: Batalla de per Somiar Illa Chinese:战梦之岛 Corsican: Battaglia per Dream Island Croatian: Bitka za Otok Snova Czech: Bitva za Ostrov Snů Danish: Kamp for Dream Island Dutch: Battle voor Dream Island Esperanto: Batalo por Sonĝi Insulo Estonian: Lahing Unistus Saarel Faroese: Bardagi um Dream Island Finnish: Kamppailu for Dream Island French: Bataille de pour Dream Island Galician: Batalla de para Dream Island German: Kampf um Dream Island Gujarati: સ્વપ્ન ટાપુ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על אי חלום Hindi: सपना द्वीप के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: BFDI Icelandic: Bardaga fyrir Dreym Eyjan Igbo: Agha nke Kaanchaana Agwaetiti Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Mimpi Pulau Irish: Cath do Oileán Aisling Italian: Battle for Dream Island Japanese: ドリームアイランドの戦い Javanese: Perang kanggo Ngimpi Pulo Korean: 꿈의 섬 전투 Lao: ສໍາລັບຮົບຝັນເກາະ Latin: Proelium de nam Somnium Insula Latvian: Kauja par Sapnis Sala Lithuanian: Kova dėl už Svajonė Sala Macedonian: Битка за Дрим Остров Malay: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Mimpi Maltese: Battalja fuq għall Gżira Ħolma Manx: Caggey da Dream Island Marathi: स्वप्न बेट साठी लढाई Mongolian: Мөрөөдлийн арлын төлөө тулаан Nepali: सपना द्वीप लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Dream Island Persian: نبرد برای جزیره رویایی Polish: Bitwa za Marzenie Wyspa Portuguese: A Batalha da para Dream Island (Brazillian Portuguese), Luta de para Dream Island (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸੁਪਨੇ ਨੂੰ ਟਾਪੂ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălie de pentru Visare Insulă Russian: Сражение за Мечта Остров Serbian: Bitka za Maštarija Ostrov Slovenian:Bitka za Sanjati Otok Somali: Dagaal loogu Hamiga Jasiiradda Spanish: Battle for Dream Island (American Spanish), Batalla de para Dream Island (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa Ndoto Kisiwa Swedish: Slaget om Dream Island Tamil: கனவு தீவு போர் Telgu: యుద్ధం కై డ్రీం ఐల్యాండ్ Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่อฝันเกาะ Turkish: Savaş için Rüya Ada Ukranian: Битва за Дрім Айленд Urdu: خواب جزیرہ کے لئے جنگ Uzbek: Kurash uchun Orzu Orol Welsh: Mrwydr gyfer Ynys Breuddwyd Yoruba: Ogun fun Ala Erekusu Zulu:Empini ngoba Phupho Siqhingi Inanimate Insanity Afrikaans: Ontzield Malheid Albanian: Marrëzi Pajetë Arabic:الجنون جماد Armenian: Անմեղսունակությունը անկենդան Azerbaijani: Ölü Dəli Basque: Hildakoen Seiko Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Шаленства Bengali:নিষ্প্রাণ জলাতঙ্ক Breton: Marv Birvilh Bulgarian: Неживата Ненормалност Chinese: 无生命的精神疾病 Chuvash: Вилӗм Тилĕрӳ Corsican: Abberazione Morte Croatian: Neživa Ludilo Danish: Livløs Sindssyge Dutch: Inanimate Insanity Estonian: Elutu Vaimuhaigus Faroese: Frávik Deyði Finnish: Eloton Järjettömyys French: Folie inanimé Friulian: Muart Dwylsin Galician: Demencia Inanimado Georgian: უსულო სიგიჟის German: Unbelebten Wahnsinn Gujarati: નિર્જીવ ગાંડપણ Hausa: Matattun Hauka Hebrew: טירוף דומם Hindi: निर्जीव पागलपन Hungarian: Élettelen őrület Icelandic: Dauð Geðveiki Indonesian: Kegilaan Mati Italian: Inanimate Insanity Japanese: 無生物狂気 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಹುಚ್ಚುತನದ Korean: 생명이없는 광기 Latin: Inanimata Insania Latvian: Neprātīgo Garlaicīgs Lithuanian: Negyvoji Beprotybė Macedonian: Апатичен Лудило Maori: Haurangi Popohe Marathi: मंद वेडेपणा Nepali: निर्जीव पागलपन Norwegian: Livløse Galskap Pashto: ليوني وژل شوي Persian: جنون بی جان Polish: Inanimate Insanity Portuguese: Insanidade Inanimado (Brazillian Portuguese), Morto Insanidade (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਪਾਗਲਪਣ Romanian: Neînsuflețit Nebunie Romansh: Mort Ravgia Russian: Неодушевлённый Бешенства Sardinian: Morti Maccu Serbian: Neživa Ludilo Somali: Waali Walax Spanish: Inanimate Insanity (American Spanish), Muerto Insania (European Spanish) Swedish: Livlös Galenskap Tamil: உயிரற்ற பைத்தியக்கார Turkish: Ölü Deli Turkmen: Üzňelik Gabarçyk Ukranian: Неживий Водобоязнь Urdu: اچیتن پاگلپن Western Frisian: Dwylsin Dea Yiddish: מעשוגאַס ינאַנאַמאַט Object Overload Afrikaans: Objek Oorlai Albanian: Mbingarkesë Objekte Arabic: الكائن الزائد Armenian: օբյեկտ ծանրաբեռնված Belarusian: Перагружаны Аб'екты Bengali: বস্তু জমিদার Bulgarian: Обект Претоварване Chinese: 对象超载 Croatian: Objekt Preopterećenja Czech: Objekt Přetížení Danish: Objekt Overjord Dutch: Object Overload Estonian: Objekti Ülekoormus Faroese: Lutur Overløða Filipino: Overload Bagay Finnish: Ylikuormitus Objekti French: Objet de Surcharge Galician: Obxect Sobrecarga German: Objekt Überladen Gujarati: ભારને પદાર્થ Hausa: Abu Obalodi Hawaiian: Mea Nonanona Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओवरलोड Hungarian: Objektum Súlytöbblet Igbo: Ihe Bufee Indonesian: Obyek Berlebihan Italian: Object Overload Japanese: オブジェクト過負荷 Javanese: Obyek Kakehan Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮಿತಿಮೀರಿದ Korean: 개체 과부하 Latvian: Pārslodze Objekts Malayalam: ഓബ്ജക്റ്റ് അധികഅനുവദിക്കല് Maori: Ahanoa Whakawaha Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओव्हरलोड Nepali: वस्तु अधिभार Norwegian: Objekt Overlade Persian: بیش از حد شی Polish: Obiekt Przeciążenie Portuguese: Objecto de Sobrecarga Romanian: Împovara Obiecte Russian: Перегрузки Объекты Slovenian: Preobremeniti Objekt Spanish: Object Overload Swedish: Invända Påtryck Thai: วัตถุเกินพิกัด Turkish: Nesne Aşırı Urdu: اعتراض اوورلوڈ Yiddish: אָווערלאָאַד אָבדזשעקט Yoruba: Ohun Apọju Brawl of the Objects Afrikaans: Geraas van die Objekte Arabic: شجار الكائنات Armenian: ծեծկռտուք է օբյեկտները Belarusian: Аб'екты бойка Bengali: বস্তুর তোলপাড় Bosnian: Svađa Objekata Bulgarian: Сбиване не Обекитите Corsican: Litiga di Oggetti Chinese: 在对象的争吵 Croatian: Svađa od objekata Danish: Slåskamp af de Objekter Dutch: Ruzie de van Objecten Esperanto: Kverelo de la Objektoj Estonian: Objektide Lööming Finnish: Rähinä on Objekteja French: Baggare des Objets German: Schlägerei von die Objekte Gujarati: આ પદાર્થો બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה של האובייקטים Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट्स का विवाद Hungarian: Pörlekedik az Objektumok Interlingua: Altercation de les Objectos Italian: Rissa di gli Oggetti Japanese: オブジェクトの乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತುಗಳ ಗದ್ದಲ Korean: 개체의 싸움 Latvian: Tracis Objektu Lithuanian: Muštynės Objektų Macedonian: Тепачка на Објекитите Maori: Whawhai o nga Taonga Marathi: वस्तूंची भांडण Nepali: वस्तुहरु को विवाद Norwegian: Krangle av de Objektene Persian: نزاع و جدال از اشیاء Polish: Bijatyka Obiektów Portuguese: Briga dos Objetos Romanian: Încăierare de cei Obiectele Russian: Драка из Объекты Serbian: Tuča Objekata Spanish: Brawl of the Objects Swedish: Bråk av de Objekten Tamil: பொருட்களை சகாக்கள் Telgu: ఘర్షణ వస్తువులు Thai: ทะเลาะกันของวัตถุ Turkish: Nesnelerin Kavga Ukranian: Драка з Об'єктів Uzbek: Narsa Janjal Challenge to Win Arabic: استفزاز للفوز Armenian: մրցակցել հաղթելու Azerbaijani: Etiraz üçün Qazanmaq Basque: Du Isileko Saria Bengali: গোপন পুরস্কার Bosnian: Tajan Nagrada Bulgarian: Челиндж ту Уен Chinese: 挑战赢 Croatian: Natjecanja do Pobjeda Czech: Konkurence do Výhra Danish: Udfordring til Vinde Dutch: Challenge to Win Esperanto: Konkurenci por Gajni Estonian: Väljakutse et Võita Filipino: Hamunin sa Manalo ng Finnish: Voittajaksi French: Défi à Gagner German: Herausforderung zu Sieg Gujarati: જીતવા માટે પડકાર Hausa: Kalubalanci lashe Hebrew:אתגר לנצח Hindi: चैलेंज तू विन Hungarian: Kìhìvás Nyerni Icelandic: Áskorun að Vinna Irish: Dúshlán a Bhuachan Italian: Challenge to Win Japanese: 勝つために挑戦 More to come soon! Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:II(2) Category:Bfdi(a) Category:BFIS Category:BOTO Category:CTW Category:OU